Peppa
(alarm clock rings) Peppa: (yawns) Mummy Pig: Good morning, Peppa, today's the first day of school! Peppa: Good morning, Mummy! I know, I'm excited! Mummy Pig: Go to the bathroom and brush your teeth. I'll go see if George wakes up Peppa: Okay Mummy Pig: (walks in George's bedroom) George... George: (yawns) Good morning, mum! Mummy Pig: Do u know what day it is today? George: Oh, yeah! It's the first day of school! Mummy Pig: Yup! Go to the bathroom and brush your teeth, then come downstairs for breakfast George: Okay Peppa: Hold on, George, I'm almost done. I just have to rinse. (Swallows water in her mouth and spits in sink) Okay I'm done George: Okay Peppa: Good morning, daddy! Daddy Pig: Happy first day of 11th grade to you, Peppa! Mummy Pig: Peppa, when you're done eating, go upstairs to change Peppa: Okay Daddy Pig: Hey, where's my 9th grader? Mummy Pig: He's still upstairs brushing his teeth. He should be down here in a minute. Daddy Pig: Alrighty George: Done brushing my teeth! Mummy Pig: Okay, George, eat your cereal Daddy Pig: Are you two excited? Peppa: Yes! George: I'm a little nervous. This is my first year in highschool Mummy Pig: You'll be fine, George, teachers will help you George: Okay Peppa: George, when I started highschool, I was nervous too, but teachers showed me where the classrooms were George: Okay, good to know, Peppa! Peppa: Mummy, I'm done! Mummy Pig: Okay, Peppa! Now go to your room and change out of your pajamas (Peppa heads upstairs) Mummy Pig: I think you're gonna like highschool, George! Peppa's in the same school with you! George: Yeah, I hope so Mummy Pig: Okay, George, go upstairs to change George: Okay! (2 minutes later) Peppa: I'm ready, mummy! Mummy Pig: Good! It's almost time to go! We just need to wait for George, and we'll go outside to take you guy's picture Peppa: I'll get my backpack on Mummy Pig: Hurry, George! George: Hurrying! And... done! Mummy Pig: Okay, George. Get your backpack on and go stand by the door so that I can take you guy's picture. George: okay! Mummy Pig: Okay, you two ready? Peppa & George: Yes! Daddy Pig: Say, First Day of School! Peppa & George: First day of school! (Camera clicks and shutters) Mummy Pig: Awesome! Okay you two, get in the car. Daddy Pig: Goodbye, kids! Have a good time! Peppa: I will, daddy! George: See ya! (Peppa, George, and Mummy Pig all get in the car. Then they buckle their seatbelts) Mummy Pig: Off we go! (When they arrived at the highschool) Mummy Pig: Okay, we're here! Have a great first day you two! Peppa: Bye Mummy! George: Bye! Mummy Pig: I'll pick you up at 3:00 Peppa: Okay! (Mummy Pig leaves) Peppa: Come on, George! We have to get to our classes! George: Okay! Peppa: Just a reminder, 9th and 10th Grade classrooms are downstairs. 11th and 12th are upstairs. It's my first year bring upstairs! Goodbye, George! See you at the end of school! George: Bye, Peppa! Okay it says I have English first, I have to find the English classroom. Oh yeah, I have to head to my locker first. I'm locker number 68. Where is 68? (George looks at all lockers until he finds locker 68.) George: Oh, there it is! I have to put in the combination. I remember you have to go clockwise, and then counter clockwise, and then clockwise again. (George puts in the combination. Then it opens!) George: Yes! I did it! Now to get my stuff for my morning classes. (George puts his backpack on the hook and then rounds his stuff up. Alright, time to go to English. I hope I'm not late. (George tries to find the English room, then finds it.) George: Yes! Teacher: Good morning! You must be George Pig! Come on in and find your seat! George: Okay! (George finds his seat and sits down) Edmond: Hi, George! Ready for another school year? George: Yes, Edmond! It's our first year of highschool! Edmond: Sure, is! (Bell rings) Announcer: Good morning everyone! Welcome to the first day of school! 2017- 2018! Teacher: Okay, guys stand up, it's time for the national anthem! (National anthem starts) (After the national anthem) All: I pledge of allegiance to the flag, of the United States of America. And to the republic for which it stands, one nation, under god,￼ indivisible, with liberty and Justice for all. Teacher: Okay, Boys and girls, welcome to the first day of school! U should have a copy of your schedule on your desk. The announcements are coming on in a minute, when they're on, I want you to stay silent, okay? When they're over, we'll start talking (George had fun at school the next hours, until it was finally time to go home.) (Bell rings) Teacher: Have a great day guys! See you tomorrow! George: Yes, time to go home! (George heads to his locker) Richard: See you, George! Have a good night! George: You too, Richard! (To himself) Okay, got everything ready! George heads outside, he then sees Peppa George: Peppa! Peppa: Hey George, did you have a great first day? George: I sure did! I had a great time! Peppa: Glad to hear that, come on, George! (Peppa and George head out the door) Mummy Pig: Hey Peppa, hey George! Did you guys have a fun first day? Peppa & George: Yes, we did! Mummy Pig: Tell me all about your day when we get home. George: I had a great time! I can't wait to go back tomorrow! Peppa: Me too! Category:Arissa123's 2017 Pages